All The Love Money Can't Buy
by Blanxe
Summary: Cometera um erro ao permitir que aquele Duo retornasse; que o passado fosse desenterrado… Fora o seu maior passo em falso. Nada mudaria. ***Continuação da fic All The Pain Money Can Buy***


**Autora: ****Blanxe**

**Beta:** **Illy-Chan **

**Casais:** OCx2 1x2 [por enquanto]

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo, Yaoi,Romance, Angst, Drama…

**Aviso1:** Os personagens de GW não são meus, mas **Satoshi Yui** continua sendo um personagem criado por mim, assim como toda história desenvolvida.

**Aviso2:** Essa é uma continuação da fic **All The Pain Money Can Buy**, logicamente, leiam-na antes de começar essa aqui.

-

* * *

**All The Love Money Can't Buy**

* * *

-

Prelúdio

Ele dançava sem pensar em nada. Seu corpo regido pelas batidas da música, seus movimentos mais intoxicantes por causa do álcool em seu sistema. Era seu aniversário e queria comemorar. Não perderia a diversão por nada, não deixaria que ninguém estragasse sua noite.

Ninguém.

Mas alguém insistia em querer acabar com tudo, estragar seu divertimento, sua tentativa de se desligar de tudo o que fizesse sua mente recordar e voltar a um ponto em que ele simplesmente preferia apagar da cabeça, se assim fosse possível.

Enquanto olhares cobiçavam seu corpo, alguns mais ousados chegavam a se aproximar, acompanhá-lo na dança, tocá-lo mais do que deveriam... E ele os instigava, sorria com lascívia, sussurrava obscenidades as quais tinha pleno intuito de cumprir – caso não existisse aquele alguém que repentinamente acabava de firmar uma pegada forte em seu braço e o virava fazendo com que encarasse diretamente naqueles olhos azuis que, por segundos, fizeram com que suas pernas bambeassem e seu coração se constringisse.

- Vamos embora. – o recém-chegado ordenou por entre dentes, conseguindo fazer-se entendido mesmo com o barulho alto da música eletrônica.

Aqueles que, até então, estavam sob seu feitiço se afastaram perante o olhar ameaçador daquela pessoa e, irritado por estar sendo privado de sua diversão, ordenou:

- Some! – desvencilhou-se da mão em seu braço, virando-se para continuar a dançar. - Eu quero comemorar.

- Você não está em condições de comemorar nada. – o outro mais uma vez tomou seu braço, dessa vez com mais força, fazendo com que gritasse indignado:

- Me deixa, merda!

Mas não adiantaram seus protestos porque ele, o estraga prazer, praticamente o arrastou para fora do nightclub.

**φxφ**

Via o outro guiar o carro pelas ruas frias com a certeza de que o estava levando de volta para o hotel. Não queria, mas discutir já estava fora de questão. O olhar indiferente e concentrado na direção não denunciava em nada seus pensamentos, mas não teve que esperar muito para que ele o inquirisse:

- O que pensava conseguir com isso?

Emburrado e sem se importar de encará-lo, respondeu a verdade:

- Me divertir.

- Você está bêbado. – seus olhos azuis o fitaram por um único instante para acusá-lo e, em seguida, voltaram a atenção para o trânsito.

O que poderia responder que não fosse a verdade?

- É meu aniversário. Eu tenho o direito.

Viu a expressão séria se desmanchar minimamente e o outro demonstrar um pouco de remorso, para definir seu pesar:

- Eu não sabia.

Um riso sardônico deixou sua garganta e, acidamente, ironizou:

- Por que será que isso não me surpreende?

Percebeu mais culpa pairar no semblante austero do oriental, mas não sentiu consternação alguma – ele merecia sentir aquilo e muito mais. E ele não fora o único que simplesmente esquecera-se do pequeno detalhe sobre aquele ser justamente o dia de seu aniversário. A única pessoa que tinha o dever de se lembrar, também ignorara complemente a data e acima de tudo…

Não.

Não queria lembrar.

Engoliu o bolo que se formou em sua garanta, fechando os olhos, respirando fundo e recostando a cabeça no banco do carro.

- Onde ele está? – escutou-o perguntar.

- Eu não lembro.

- Não lembra? – a repetição feita pelo japonês parecia um misto de incredulidade e displicência que o irritou pela insistência naquele assunto que queria esquecer.

- Você é surdo?! – gritou, mostrando o quanto o estava incomodando e assim o silêncio imperou durante o resto do caminho de volta ao hotel.

**φxφ**

O quarto de hotel estava aquecido graças ao sistema de calefação, mas para ele, dentro si, estava tudo muito frio. Tão frio que chegava a doer.

Não sabia o que o outro estava fazendo – não queria saber – apenas deixou-o para trás e procurou um canto para ficar sozinho.

Sentou-se no chão daquele banheiro totalmente branco, sua cabeça descansou para trás nos azulejos alvos e seus olhos violetas miraram o teto, pedindo silenciosamente por algum alento para seu coração que parecia querer rasgar em dois. As imagens estavam voltando, uma pequena e única lembrança que fizera de tudo para esquecer aquela noite, mas que simplesmente não haviam lhe permitido.

Respirou fundo e determinou:

Não ia chorar.

Abaixou o olhar para fitar as próprias longas pernas estendidas, que descansavam no chão, ainda vestidas pela calça jeans, seus pés descalços…

Fitou a pia de mármore… Tudo tão branco.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, absorvendo aquela sensação. Seria bom se tudo em sua mente pudesse ser daquele jeito, se tudo o que existisse nela pudesse ser substituído, apagado, por aquele branco.

Abriu novamente os orbes ametistas e, dessa vez, ergueu um dos braços, trazendo-o à altura dos olhos, observando com indiferença o pulso nu, sem as proteções que antigamente mantinha com as munhequeiras. A fina e pálida linha da cicatriz parecia sempre acusá-lo de que não era tão forte como pensava ser. Com a outra mão a tocou, delineando com o polegar aquela prova de fraqueza. Imediatamente, viu flashes de si mesmo mais novo na casa onde morara com Treize, onde a dor aguda que uma lâmina causara ao deslizar profundamente em sua carne lhe trouxera, juntamente com um calafrio, a ânsia de escapar do sofrimento pelo caminho que achava ser o mais fácil.

Cometera um erro ao permitir que aquele Duo retornasse; que o passado fosse desenterrado… Fora o seu maior passo em falso e este o levara até aquele lugar, para esfregar em sua cara que nada mudaria. Sempre seria usado, assim como seus sentimentos…

Seus pensamentos voltaram para Treize.

O que ele pensaria se o visse assim? O que falaria para tirá-lo daquele poço?

"_Foi sua escolha." _– a voz acusatória e, ao mesmo tempo, desinteressada do ex-amante ressoou em sua cabeça.

Sim, fora escolha sua arriscar, mais uma vez. Treize certamente o acharia patético, com toda a razão, mas depois de tanto tempo queria aquele homem por perto para criticá-lo, brigar consigo e depois apenas lhe oferecer aquele olhar terno e o abraçar com todo carinho…

Sentia dentro de si um desespero há muito adormecido. Aquele sentimento aterrador de tudo estar desmoronando e estar completamente sozinho… novamente.

Escutou a porta do banheiro se abrir e sequer se deu o trabalho de virar o rosto para ver quem entrava, afinal, só estavam os dois ali naquele quarto. A forma como o encontrara –sentado no chão olhando para o pulso marcado – certamente teria despertado alguma curiosidade ou temor no outro, já que suas palavras vieram a cerca disso.

- Melhor que não esteja pensando em tolices.

Permaneceu em silêncio.

Não queria responder ou dividir seus pensamentos naquele momento. Não com ele…

Queria apenas…

Ficar sozinho.

Os passos se aproximaram e percebeu o corpo dele se abaixar ao lado do seu e repetir a mesma pergunta que lhe fizera no carro, só que dessa vez, a insistência não o irritou. Sentia-se tão sufocado agora que todo o resto parecia insignificante.

- Onde ele está?

- Por que se importa tanto em saber onde ele está? – quis saber realmente, sem ter certeza se o fazia por curiosidade ou para evitar dar uma resposta. - Faz diferença?

- Faz, porque eu quero saber o que aconteceu e se você não me disser, eu vou atrás dele para descobrir.

Riu. Um riso amargo que nem ele próprio reconheceu.

- Vou te poupar o constrangimento. – finalmente virou o rosto para encarar a face em expectativa do homem ajoelhado ao seu lado e contou: - Ele está num chalé. Despreocupadamente trepando no dia do meu aniversário.

Era estranho ver as emoções que passavam pelo semblante do oriental, juraria ser algo muito raro de acontecer e na realidade era. Ou apenas nunca prestara atenção o suficiente para perceber?

- Ele? O traindo?

- Precisa ficar repetindo? – fechou os olhos, voltando a erguer o rosto na direção do teto como se aquelas palavras ditas por ele o ferissem ainda mais, quando, na verdade, queria somente impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

- Eu sinto muito. – escutou-o sussurrar, num timbre que quase o convenceu, mas que acabou causando uma nova risada que ecoou pelas paredes do banheiro.

- Sente? Que piada.

No mesmo instante, foi forçado pela mão firme em seu queixo a olhar diretamente para os olhos azuis.

- Eu sinto. – ele afirmou com seriedade. - Mesmo que não acredite, eu me importo com você.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo que os olhos ardiam e acabou que sua voz saiu mais miserável do que deveria.

- Parece que eu me enganei mais uma vez… Que ironia, não é?

- Vocês não foram feitos um pro outro. – o japonês lhe disse como se sua certeza fosse a única e incontestável verdade.

- E eu fui feito pra quem? – retorquiu sem pensar na idiotice que era fazer aquela pergunta e exatamente para ele.

- Pra mim. – foi o que o oriental garantiu com uma firmeza que fez com que algo em seu âmago se contraísse.

Justamente quando a dor e o desespero fariam-no abrir a boca para ironizar e criar pouco caso de suas palavras, um dedo pousou sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de pronunciar qualquer coisa.

- Uma chance. – o dedo que o calava retroagiu e foi substituído pelo toque macio e quente dos lábios do outro. Um ato leve e singelo, mas que fez com que travasse a respiração. – Eu provo pra você.

Com o coração batendo rápido, vendo os olhos azuis parecerem tão determinados e sinceros, não sabia direito o que mais seria certo ou errado.

Antes mesmo que pudesse decidir, a boca dele tomou a sua mais ousadamente; a mão forte subindo por seu pescoço até afundar-se por baixo de sua trança, nos fios de cabelos em sua nuca. Seus olhos violetas se fecharam e um ofego escapou de seus lábios em meio ao beijo.

**φxφ**

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Beta Illy-chan:**

!!!!

PUTAQUEOPARIU!!!!

'_Pra mim'._

'_Eu provo para você.'_

C.A.R.A.L.H.O.O.O.O.O.O, Heero!!!!

!!!!

*pobre Beta... surtada, surtada, tadinha

**Notas da Autora:**

Heero??

*olha pro surto da beta e balança a cabeça negativamente*

Well, postando essa fic antes que eu desista de vez... Presente de Natal, eu espero... Garanto a continuação se existirem leitores interessados em lê-la...

Como é um prelúdio, o próximo capítulo vai começar bem antes dessa confusão aí acontecer, e vai se desenvolver ao longo dos seguintes até chegar a presente situação para que compreendam melhor tudo o que se passa...

Até o próximo!


End file.
